


Help Me Breathe

by dominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomniac Bang Chan, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Stress, but it's soft, chan is Stressed, only briefly mentioned, showering together, this is really just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: Chan isn't always there when he is.





	Help Me Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing fluff? more likely than you think, apparently!
> 
> if you want to follow me or yell at me, [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/pentagonisms) and [here's my nsfw/fic account.](https://twitter.com/skzdominho)

Chan doesn't usually say the right things. He can't really articulate his feelings properly and his brain was always too fogged up with worry. 

 

Changbin meant the world to Chan; everyone knew that. Late nights in the studios ended with cuddling back at the dorms until Changbin fell asleep. He cherished these moments, looking down at the brilliant boy in his arms fondly. Each morning, Changbin would wake him and kiss him softly, never minding how gross Chan's morning breath was. He knew Chan never slept properly, so they always showered together. Changbin would rub soothing circles into his scalp as he washed his damaged hair. 

 

“Hey,” Changbin said. “I've got you, hyung.”

 

He never failed to notice when Chan was out of it. The older couldn't remember much after showering, but apparently they were walking into a fansign. 

 

The others let Changbin, who squeezed his hand under the table whenever he started to slip again, sit with Chan. He wanted to thank the younger, but the words got stuck in his throat.

 

It wasn't until their schedules for the day were over that Chan got to really vent out his emotions. They were snuggled up under a blanket together, watching some drama Hyunjin had recommended to them. 

 

“I'm sorry, Binnie.” The words were nearly inaudible, but he felt Changbin recoil. 

 

“What? Why?” Changbin almost sounded hurt. Chan felt guilt churning in his chest.

 

“I just -” Chan untangled himself from Changbin and folded his hands in his lap. “I'm not always completely here all the time and that's not fair to you. I really love you a lot and you're so wonderful and I'm a mess and I don't deserve you and -”

 

Changbin cut him off with a peck, eyes wet. 

 

“Hey,” he breathed. “You don't get to talk about yourself like that in front of me. I am so in love with you that I can't even stand it sometimes. That includes loving all the things you see as faults too. You're extraordinary, hyung. I'll say it as many times as it takes for you to believe it, even if it takes forever.”

 

Chan didn't realize he was crying until Changbin thumbed away a tear rolling down his cheek. They were both too emotional for their own good at times. 

 

“You're so good to me.” Chan pulled him back so his head was resting against his chest. 

 

“You deserve nothing but the best, Channie hyung.” Changbin leaned up to leave a kiss on the tip of his nose and Chan giggled. 

 

“You deserve the best too, Binnie.” Chan pressed his lips to the side of the younger’s head, blushing and beaming at his boyfriend. 

 

They stayed like that for a while: clinging to each other and stealing kisses when the other wasn't paying attention. The warmth and comfort was enough to melt away some of Chan's worries. 

 

The couple didn't even make it through the episode before they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

 

Chan woke up with the most brilliant boy in the world pressed against him, feeling more rested than he had felt in ages.


End file.
